Beastboy is in troble
by Bad luck rose
Summary: Raven finds Beastboy in her room. What will she do? What does jinx have to do with this?It's all disaster and fun.there robstar, Flinx, cybee, and minor bbrae.


**Beast boy is in trouble .**

It was a normal day at the Titan tower. Robin and starfirer were sitting in the living room. Cyborg was in the garage cleaning his car. Raven was in her room. And Beast boy well no one knew or cared. The Teen Titans just defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin and Starfirer were still going strong. Cyborg finally asked bee out on a date. Kid flash converted jinx and is now dating her. The Titans have made a south. Yup everything was going right for once. AAaaaaaaa! They heard a scream coming from Raven room. Titans go! Robin yelled. They ran to Raven's room. Raven was firing black energy around the room while being covered in black blanket. Beast boy was in elephant form and was hitting every wall. Then a wall fell. Cyborg ran up to Beast boy and yelled " Yo BB calm down!". Then Beast boy ran at the team. The team jumped aside. He broke the whole wall that was Star's room. To make it worse he stomped all over her bed filled with stuffed animals. Then this angered Star ,star shot star-bolts at him. He fell into the ground. To make things even worse star's room was above the garage. Beast boy destroyed the T-car and Robin's motorcycle. Oh boy beast boy was gonna get it.

Everyone looked at Beastboy with a fuming mad face."what the hell Beastboy you destroyed the T-car." yelled Cy. " you broke my wall, my bed, and all my stuffed friend!" yelled Star." you broke my motorcycle!" yelled Robin. " You entered my room!" screamed Raven. This scared the other titans . " what were you even trying to do" asked Cyborg. "I... wanted... to ..ummm ..never mind" Beast boy said looking at the ground. " this is the worst thing you ever done" said Robin " I think we have to punish you" said star. Agreed they all said in corse. "well what's my punishment gonna be?" asked Beastboy."we shall tell you on the day of fri" said Star. That very next day they met up.

" so what were gonna do with bb?" asked Cyborg. " I think we should make him clean his room" said Star. "no worse make him sleep in Ravens room for a night" said Robin. "No!" Raven said darkly. "no more make him eat meat no make him eat Star's cooking" said Cyborg." what's wrong with my cooking" said Star puppy eyeing everyone. " nothing babe" he said." no worse" said Raven darkly. Raven whispered something into Robin went wide eyed then a evil smile entered his face. He whispered into star's ear and into Cy. Cyborg eyes went large, he made a mental note not to go to Raven's room. "I think that will work" said Cy.

The next day , Beast boy nervously waited to get his punishment. When they entered they each had a evil grin on there faces."so what's my punishment?" asked Beastboy. " wait a moment" said Robin. Bing dong! They hear. Raven opened the door with a evil smile. It was Kid Flash and jinx at the door."what ya need guys and it better be important me and jinx were on a calm beach" said Kid flash. Cyborg whispered something into BB ear. "Do i have to?" he whined. Robin went bug eyed at kid flash wondering what he will do. Beast boy walked up to jinx and grab her hand softly. This made Kid Flash confused and jinx blush.

"Jinx I'm the one who stole your underwear" said Beast Boy." What?!" said Jinx throwing a hex at BB. No one helped the team was on the couch eating popcorn and watching. Kid flash didn't nothing. He didn't like him stealing his girlfriends underwear but knew Jinx would take care of eyes glowed pink."WHY!?" screamed Jinx while everything exploded. "Cause I like you!" he screamed. Then jinx eyes stopped had to cover Star's mouth from giggling.

"What!?"said Kid Flash. He ran at beast boy and tackled him." your trying to steal my girlfriend" screamed kid flash while punching him super fast."Wally! Stop!" screamed Jinx. He looked at jinx while holding Beastboy by his collar. "Linda this guy is a pervert" said Kid Flash."kid flash we made Beastboy do it cause he destroyed our tower" yelled Raven. Raven knew he had too Flash dropped Beast boy." don't ever do that again" kid flash said. He grabbed Jinx and kissed her."for future reference don't touch jinx" said Kid Flash darkly. He ran with Jinx .

The titans walked to there badly beaten teen member. " last time I try to steal your chocolates" Beastboy said before passing out.


End file.
